Writing history together
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Set after season 3, a different take on how life works out for Elena as a vampire. England is Elijah's home. But why did she leave Mystic Falls for the infamously rainy country? Mature content of sexual nature in later chapters, mature readers only. You have been warned. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story, but the plot is pure me. R&R, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my lovelies, we meet again ;) this one just would not leave my head until I typed it up, so as I promised, here is another story of mine for your entertainment and pleasure ;) I will be posting as often as I can, considering I have an assignment of my own coming up next week, but no worries, I shall try to keep my readers satisfied as always.**

**- Yours truly**

**Raven Mikaelson**

Elena tapped the pencil against her favourite leather bound notebook impatiently as she waited for the lecture to begin. She could still not believe how far she had come in her life after her transition, but missed those who used to make her life so special.

The night of her death would forever be known as the darkest in the history of Mystic Falls. It was mere moments before she drowned, stuck in the car at the bottom of the lake while Stefan saved Matt, but it was long enough for Alaric to drive a stake through Damon's heart. His death pained her immensely, but left her feeling torn. On one hand, she was ready to die and welcomed death with open arms, if only it had come sooner to claim her. Perhaps then Damon would have still been roaming the world in all his beautiful, sarcastic glory. On the other, if she had not decided to go back to Mystic Falls, the whole accident would not have happened and she would still be human. At least that was how she felt the first few hours after waking up in the morgue. But the outcome would still be the same. Damon would be gone forever. Would remaining human help her deal with the loss of someone so precious? Hardly. But then again, she found herself trying to control urges that came naturally to her new body, yet were completely foreign to her mind and conscience. But she had made her choice, and would live with it forever.

The second blow came a week after the accident. She had been slowly acclimating herself to being a vampire. Getting used to her new reflexes, senses and controlling the blood lust that always remained at the back of her head. She was trying to help Stefan deal with the grief but he seemed to be spiralling. While she was hoping they could find solace in each other since Damon so close to both their hearts, he did not want to receive any comfort from her and she knew he was secretly thinking it was her fault. He would never say it to her face, but the look in his haunted, grief-stricken eyes told her the whole story. What she did not expect him to do was let himself burn to ashes. She had come to the boarding house one afternoon to see if there was anything she could do, only finding a small note for her and Caroline about how he could not live in a world without his brother, and his daylight ring next to the liquor cabinet, his ashes scattered beneath the large window.

Caroline found her later that night, crumpled on the floor, her new emotions so overpowering she found herself hyperventilating in her grief. They were gone, both of them. And she would never be the same...

She was snapped out of her memories when she felt a human heartbeat in the seat next to her and focused on the front of the lecture hall to see Mr. Makayewski standing by his desk and talking to someone on the phone. He was an interesting man in his early thirties, originally from Poland and always had the slightly dishevelled look about him. Whether it was the bird nest of hair, or a trouser leg tucked into a green fluffy sock, there was always something about him that amused her. But she had to say that he truly had a passion for history and his lectures were always unique. Usually he would be carrying a few books or some materials for them to look at, but today his desk was clear. They were covering the Scandinavian cultures and movements of their nations at present, so perhaps a class discussion was scheduled today to talk about the upcoming assignment.

Her hand faltered over the notebook, the pencil almost dropping out of her hand when she sensed him. His powerful aura would be hard to miss for any vampire, for there was not a creature of darkness with the same aura as one of the Originals. His hair was cut in a short, modern haircut styled into perfection and his customary suit, this time a beautiful dark navy one was not missing either. Elijah...

She took a deep unnecessary breath and straightened in her seat. He was her favourite out of all the Originals and she began to enjoy his company after their talk about the fake sun and the moon curse. But was she ready to answer the inevitable questions about her being here?

Elijah smelled her sooner than his senses alerted him to a vampire in his presence. It couldn't be possibly her...but he did not know another who would smell so delicately of lavender and honeysuckle, her potent Petrova blood as a unique undertone of her scent. His sharp eyes scanned the hall until his eyes found her large doe ones. She was just as breath-taking as when she was human, but now she seemed to carry around an air of confidence. While her eyes were still the warm chocolate colour he could remember, there seemed to be a slight sadness creeping to the surface from her conscience. What could she possibly be doing in England?

But the questions would have to wait. He was here to help Roman with his lecture and a promise was a promise. Roman would make a wonderful vampire, the world could use more timeless historians like the two of them, but the choice would be inevitably Roman's and their deal was to wait until his thirty-third birthday. In the mean time, Elijah helped him once a year as a special guest speaker.

"Alright everyone, may I have your attention please?" Mr Makayewski's voice brought her out of the trance state she found herself in when he looked into her eyes. Well, not that Elijah would try to compel her; he was too much of a gentleman to do that again. But even if he tried, it would be useless for she has been drinking vervain with her blood every single day since she was turned. And that has been almost a whole year now.

"We have a very special guest, and I am glad to say a close friend of mine, in our midst today. Mr Smith is a historian, specialising in Scandinavian cultures and the Viking history as well. He will give a short lecture about the movement of Nordic clans to Britain and there will possibly be some time left for any questions you might have before assignment submission next week. Now please welcome Mr. Elijah Smith." their lecturer smiled and a short applause sounded through the hall.

Elijah gave his friend an almost fond smile before standing in front of the rows full of eager young students. "Thank you Roman. Today I will be focusing on the tenth century specifically, which as I was informed shall be profitable for a large portion of you. I did not bring any other materials with me for your viewing pleasure, so you might wish to take notes." he said with that little half smile of his, as if there was a private joke amusing his mind that none of them would ever know.

For the next hour, he spoke fluently, one could even say passionately but it intrigued Elena to listen to someone who was born in the era spoken of. It was practically like reliving the past for the man and he did not flinch once even though it must have brought up unpleasant memories for him, especially speaking about the traditional layout of a familial home, and the position it held within a village. She could still remember when he took her to the place that was once his human home just outside of Mystic Falls. The memory of him crouching down in his elegant suit to pick up some of the dry soil, staining his large hands slightly would be always in her mind. At that moment, she had felt close to him as he has lost his family many times over the centuries, just like she had lost most of hers. He was an old soul, who remembered times much simpler than these and in some way she has always craved to hear more of his story, both from a historical and personal perspective.

"I believe that is all from me in terms of a lecture for today. Are there any questions?" he asked and noticed a few hands rise, Elena's one of them. He answered all of them, leaving hers as the last.

"Yes?" he looked at her, his smile changing to a slightly more familiar one as opposed to his usual half smile.

"I was wondering about the discussion in the most recent literature, which questions whether the Nordic clans travelled as far as America. Do you have any commentary to that?" she asked.

He nodded, knowing well she was referring to the day after the ball as a way of a greeting between them. He trusted her to tell him the truth, and she trusted him with her life when he made her a means to save his own. "Yes, unfortunately there is very little archaeological proof of such a sighting, however this theory is gaining new supporters steadily and it is believed that Virginia might be one of the locations where such travellers might have set up camp. Does that answer your question, Miss...?" he asked, not knowing whether she was studying under her own name or whether she had compelled her way in under a different one.

"Elena Salvatore." she answered steadily, her face blank much like his after hearing the very familiar surname. "Thank you for answering my question, Mr Smith.

He nodded in understanding. "It was my pleasure, Miss Salvatore. Now, if you have no further questions, I hand you over back to Roman." he said with another half smile and stepped aside.

"That will be all for today, thank you very much for your attention and I shall look forward to receiving your assignments next week. Do not forget, MHRA referencing, not Harvard people!" he said and they started making their way out.

She kept herself in the back, heading over to Elijah who was talking to Mr Makayewski. The lecturer noticed her and smiled at her kindly.

"Elena, one of my favourite students. I was just telling Mr Smith here about one of your assignments concerning the background of the runic alphabet and the mythology of magic surrounding it." he smiled.

"Yes, one of my friends used to be very interested in the particular topic and was kind enough to loan me some of her literature for my references." she replied, noticing Elijah quickly caught on to the fact that she was talking about Bonnie.

"And what shall your next assignment topic be?" the man asked, his smile bright as ever. He has enjoyed every one of her essays for the past two semesters and a half and she often ended up in a conversation with him after lectures for he intrigued her intellectually.

"I was considering a gender specific essay this time, focusing on the role of a female within the society, her place within the familial hierarchy and everyday tasks she had to deal with. Call it the evolution of a girl's life in the tenth century Nordic culture." she smiled. "I have been able to find a few reasonable sources, but was hoping to ask for a permission to use more popular non-fiction to compare the portrayal of such life in contemporary culture with the facts."

Elijah was impressed. She was dedicated, sharp and history seemed to be her passion just like his. This was a side to Elena he has not witnessed before, since there was not much time for them to sit down for a decent conversation in the madness of Klaus' rituals and his mother's attempts at genocide. "Perhaps I could offer you some sources from my private collection, Miss Salvatore. I am sure you wouldn't mind, Roman?"

The man smiled happily. "Of course not. It is a pleasure seeing one of my brightest students on her way to hopefully becoming another passionate historian and joining our ranks. I shall leave you to it then. Thank you again for coming today Mr Smith, and I shall see you next week Elena." he smiled and after shaking Elijah's hand and patting her on the shoulder left the lecture hall.

They looked at each other for a few moments, the feeling of being in each other's presence after more than a year was pleasantly familiar yet foreign in an environment such as this. They both realised the university was not a safe place for them to talk so he offered her his arm, ever the gentleman, and guided her outside towards his Volvo. Elena smiled to herself; he was driving a Swedish car. Sentimentality or practicality? Not that he had to fear an accident so there was not really a need to drive one of the safest cars invented.

He opened the passenger door for her before getting in himself and drove silently to the outskirts of the small town in Gloucestershire. He stopped in front of an old Tudor style mansion and she waited patiently for him to open the door for her again, respecting his habits and old ways. A year ago she might have felt out of place at such a mansion, considering she would be wearing her usual jeans and sweater. But so much has changed in such a short time and her simple black long sleeved dress and red velvet pumps were a contest to that.

He led her inside into the tastefully decorate house and they were greeted by a young man who somehow smelled a bit off to Elena. Then she remembered Caroline saying something about werewolves smelling strangely to vampires so she had her answer. But why would an Original employ a werewolf?

"Elena, this is Henry, my friend and housekeep. Henry, Elena is my guest and she is welcome at any time, even in my absence. You are to always be of service to her wishes." he said firmly yet kindly.

Henry offered her a smile and nodded at his employer. "Would you like me to bring some tea up for you and your guest?" he asked. He sounded so young but of course with werewolves one could never tell.

"If you would be so kind. We shall be in my study." Elijah answered before motioning her up the stairs before him.

She kept a light hold on the railing as she walked up in front of him, conscious of his gaze upon her but decided not to comment. He directed her towards one of the doors and held it open. The study looked very comfortable with a fireplace and a small seating area, a few overflowing bookshelves and a large mahogany desk covered in papers and what looked to be parchment as well. She took a seat in one the chairs and placed her purse next to her feet before crossing her legs.

"You have a lovely home." she commented after a moment as he seemed to be gathering a few books.

"Thank you. You are welcome to visit with me anytime you wish. This is one of my preferred residences, as England has been my home for many centuries." he offered conversationally.

"You don't say." she smiled, his accent giving him away more than anything else. "Please correct me if I am wrong but is Henry by any chance a-"

"Werewolf? Yes. He has the freedom and facilities for his change here, including a home to call his own in the small guest house in the back garden. In return, he offered to be the housekeep and our arrangement has been very profitable for both parties so far." he explained, just as there was a knock on the door before Henry came in, carrying a tray with tea.

He went to pour them each a cup when Elijah stopped him with a dismissive hand gesture. "That is fine Henry, thank you. Elena, would you be kind enough to keep me company for dinner tonight? If you do not have any other plans that is."

She nodded. "Gladly." she answered, taking it upon herself to pour the tea as the lady present.

"What blood type would you prefer in your wine?" asked her Henry, surprising her only for a moment before she smiled at him kindly.

"O negative is my favourite; however any type is fine as long as it is of the negative kind."

Henry nodded before leaving the room.

"How do you take your tea?" she asked, pouring a small amount of cream into hers.

"The same way you do, lovely Elena." he answered, finally seating himself across from her before offering her four books. "These should be helpful for your next assignment. If you have any more questions, feel free to stop by to ask them." he smiled at her pleasantly.

"Thank you for both your hospitality and your help. Have you known Mr Makayewski a long time?" she asked with interest as she sipped her tea.

"For a few years now. He is aware of my age and is considering becoming a vampire himself. I am not partial to extending my bloodline these days, but I would welcome him into our ranks very gladly. He is a wonderful historian and I have no doubt he would be even better as a vampire." he chuckled softly.

"I have no doubt. I have a feeling he is aware of my vampirism as well. I have noticed him eyeing my ring a few times and surely he wonders." she smiled, looking down at her finger. The daylight ring Stefan gave her after her transition was saved in a special carved box along with his and Damon's. After Stefan's death, she had asked Bonnie to make her a new one. It was a traditional silver Claddagh ring with a lapis lazuli heart beneath the crown, surrounded by the clasping hands. It represented her love, loyalty and friendship to the Salvatore brothers, and the beginning of her new independent life. She wore it on her right ring finger at all times.

"Elena Salvatore?" he asked softly, yet she could see the curiosity in his eyes. He did not mean to pry yet was curious as to why she would carry their name and there was not a brother in sight.

"You have not heard I presume. Damon died the same night I did, Stefan a week later, overtaken by grief." she explained, managing to keep her voice steady, even though it was still painful for her to speak of it.

A look of surprise flittered across his face before he nodded. "I am sorry for your loss. We may not have had the best of relationships, but they were both honourable, devoted men." he offered as condolences. "Is that the reason you have left Mystic Falls behind?" he asked.

She nodded. "Alaric is dead as well, so Jeremy has decided to go back to Denver and finish college, taking Bonnie with him. They are happily back together and enjoying a life that does not include the supernatural anymore. And Caroline left shortly after my departure for Paris with your brother." She could see his surprised expression. "I know, no one really expected her to give into him but it seems Tyler was busy in the Appalachians with more than just breaking his sire bond." she drawled sarcastically, a habit she developed after spending too much time with Damon. "But she calls regularly and promised me Klaus is a good friend to her and if that is what she needs right now, I would never begrudge her." she shrugged.

Elijah cocked his head to the side, just watching her for a moment. She was still Elena as he remembered her. Kind-natured and he could see the compassion in her eyes still. But it was underlined by a deep sadness and she seemed to be haunted by memories from her short yet tumultuous life. "So you have decided for a change of scenery as well, that is perfectly understandable. Any particular reason why you have chosen England?" he asked.

Her answering smile was content and really touched her eyes this time. "I have come to love the little quirks of English culture. The weather took some getting used to but it is much better here than in London. It was too crowded for a new vampire like me. So I have chosen a small town, with a University I could attend. I have all the time in the world and...Damon made sure to keep a new will that transferred all his wealth and shares to me personally at the event of his death. Having the available resources, all I had to do was pack a bag and leave." she finished, her smile receding at the mention of the elder Salvatore.

Elijah found himself wishing for her content smile to return and therefore offered her one himself. "England suits you, lovely Elena. As much as our meeting was unexpected, I am glad to have you in my presence." he said softly.

She smiled again and finished her tea. "It is always a pleasure Elijah. Well, unless you plan to make me play another game of 'light the match' with your sister." she jabbed teasingly.

He placed a hand over his undead heart with a mock hurt expression. "Do you really think that low of me?" he asked innocently.

Elena chuckled, remembering a particular conversation with her blond best friend. "I believe your brother asked Caroline the same question and her answer was yes. Unlike her, I am going to go with no." she chuckled just as an old bell sounded from downstairs.

"Ah, dinner is ready. And while we eat, why don't you tell me more about your previous assignments and more specifically you choice of study subject?" he asked as he offered her his arm and with a soft smile, she accepted, looking forward to an evening in his gallant company.

**AN: Let me know what you think my lovelies xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next one my lovelies. We have the perfectly rainy weather in my town, a good time to have a cuppa and write another chapter for you ;) Enjoy.**

**Always and Forever**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

It was a cold Tuesday morning and Elena stretched lazily in bed. She had no classes today so after indulging in a cup of hot cocoa, she continued reading into the early hours of the morning, only to wake up before noon. The grey light streaming through the windows told her it was another rainy day, which just made her smile. That could change in five minutes, but it took her some time getting used to that particular aspect of living in England.

She pulled a bathrobe over her nude form and plaited her hair messily just to get it out of her face for her morning rituals. Once the coffee was brewing and the delicate smell of coffee beans from Java and Sumatra was spreading through her apartment, she went to the door to check for any mail.

She adored the little tall but slim houses so characteristic for Britain, but she herself could not live alone in a whole house like that. So she found an empty studio that used to be rented for photography and instantly fell in love. It was located in the centre of town above a music shop and had two rooms. A large airy one with tall ceiling and many large windows for the natural light, which she made into an open plan study, living room and had a kitchen corner built in to satisfy her love for cooking. The smaller room in the back served as her bedroom, with an en suit bathroom with a large claw foot bathtub and a shower stall. She could afford to live a life of slight privilege and enjoyed it greatly, now that she understood why Damon did nothing but sort out very little paperwork and still had time to both save her life and be a day drunk.

She opened the door only to find a large box wrapped in white paper. Caroline... She just chuckled and picked it up along with her newspaper. The guys who got in early to open up the shop always brought her mail up to her door and she was ever grateful for it. With a soft sight she took off the wrapping paper and opened the box only to find a beautiful black velvet overbust corset top. Caroline knew her so well. Elena would occasionally send her small treats from the British fashion, and in return Caroline would always send her something back from Paris. The last time it was some beautiful lingerie, exactly in her size in exchange for wellingtons with a British flag print. Personally Elena hated them but the excited squeal of happiness that almost made her deaf told her the blond loved them. She adored Caroline's choices and would have to make sure to give the blond a call. They talked once every two weeks, knowing that if they talked more often, they would spend hours on the phone. Instead they kept it to a simple two hours of friendly banter that they both seemed to be missing in their lives.

She was about to get some coffee when there was a knock on her door. After making sure her robe was tied properly, she opened the door a crack, only to come face to face with a smiling Elijah.

"Elijah! Good morning." she smiled and opened the door wide to let him in.

She thought she saw him falter for a moment at seeing her attire but he moved inside fluidly, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Good morning, lovely Elena. I hope you do not mind my little morning visit." he offered a smile while his eyes never strayed from her face to the outline of her curves hidden by the fluffy robe.

"Of course not. When have I ever told you to leave?" she chuckled and headed for the kitchen corner. "Would you like some coffee? I was just about to get some myself." she asked and pulled out another mug at his nod of consent.

The week after their first meeting, she surprised him by coming to his house with more questions for her assignment, which he was happy to answer for her during another pleasant dinner affair. And the next Friday he surprised her by waiting for her outside the lecture room, asking whether she would like some company on a night that was customarily a social one. So she invited him over to her flat and cooked a dinner for them. And so they developed an unspoken dynamics, where he would visit her on a free day during the week and pick her up Friday evenings for a dinner at his house. He was getting very much used to her regular presence in his life and appreciated the time they spent together greatly. Yet he was not quite used to seeing her freshly woken up, like this morning. She was always properly attired during his visits and he was somewhat pleased that she trusted him enough to be in his presence wearing nothing but a robe, for he could so no outline of undergarments or sleeping clothes beneath the fluffy white material. It showed just how much their friendship has developed over the past few weeks, and he had to say she looked just as fresh and beautiful in the morning as any other time of the day.

"Please make yourself comfortable." she smiled and placed his mug on the low coffee table, along with the morning paper. "I was just about to catch up on the current events, but feel free to read it. Would you mind if I excused myself to take a quick shower?" she asked.

He sat down and shook his head. "It is I who disrupted your morning rituals, so please take your time." he smiled.

She just chuckled at how comfortable he looked in her minimalistic apartment. "It is my fault really, I should not have gone to bed so late, but I could not help indulging." she explained somewhat embarrassed. She was leaning against the side of the sofa with her hip, one of her feet moving in a slow circle, trying to get a kink out of her ankle as she sipped her own coffee.

He chuckled at how adorable and young she seemed this morning. "The Beat Generation authors again?" he asked with feigned exasperation. She told him about her love for the post war American culture and the innovative language used by Kerouac and Burroughs. While she called them her favourite authors, he preferred to mark them as a mere attempt at literature.

She just nodded and put her coffee down, already on her way to the bedroom. "I won't be long." she called over her shoulder and disappeared behind the almost closed door.

He was about to read the newspaper when he noticed the large box left open on one of the sofa seats, the corset top inside instantly peaking his interest. It seemed Miss Forbes knew her best friend very well because it seemed that Elena preferred dark colours and more feminine clothing these days. He still remembered her as a stumbling teenager in her casual jeans and sweaters but the Elena he knew now was a new person. She was blossoming into her womanhood and he felt honoured to be a witness to her transformation.

He chuckled softly as he remembered his own correspondence with Rebekah, who would occasionally send him a post card from her travels. After the fiasco with Elena's death, Niklaus would have nothing to do with her and as much as he loved his sister, Elijah found her presence too demanding for his quiet way of life. But she has been in Rio for the past month and seemed to be having a great time so he was happy for her. He was not accustomed to sharing any news with Niklaus. They knew that one day their paths will cross again and were content to live out their own eternities separately after centuries of travelling together. And if Miss Forbes was enjoying herself as much in his presence as Elena told him she was, his brother was surely busy trying to court the stubborn young vampire.

That thought made him pause slightly, as he contemplated his own behaviour. Is this what he was doing? Courting Elena? Or was he simply enjoying the deep connection they seemed to have developed? Could he allow himself hope for the favour of another Petrova woman? His hand fell on top of a book, instantly recognising the cover as Jack Kerouac's _On The Road_. There was a bookmark in between the pages and it peaked his interest to see what passage was so special to the slightly emotionally tormented young woman currently showering only a few feet away from him. He flipped it open a found the weathered page instantly.

"_I woke up as the sun was reddening; and that was the one distinct time in my life, the strangest moment of all, when I didn't know who I was - I was far away from home, haunted and tired with travel, in a cheap hotel room I'd never seen, hearing the hiss of steam outside, and the creak of the old wood of the hotel, and footsteps upstairs, and all the sad sounds, and I looked at the cracked high ceiling and really didn't know who I was for about fifteen strange seconds. I wasn't scared; I was just somebody else, some stranger, and my whole life was a haunted life, the life of a ghost."_

He read the words slowly and contemplated them for a moment. They seemed highly self-indulgent to his well read mind but what could she see in this piece of writing? Was she still so deeply haunted? Did she miss her human life? All these and more questions were surfacing within his mind and he knew that was he ever to contemplate courting the lovely Elena, she would be nothing like Tatia or Katarina. She may be young in both human and vampire age, but her soul was an old one and she seemed to crave peace just as much as him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly scanned the newspaper for any interesting current events, but he found himself caring very little for human affairs these days. So he sipped his coffee peacefully, for a few minutes later he was joined by Elena in black cotton trousers and an elegant white shirt with a high collar. Her wet hair was pulled into a side plait and she fastened a hair band at the end as she joined him in the sitting area, curling her long legs beneath her elegant frame. "Can I offer you any breakfast or a different drink?" she asked as she drank her own coffee leisurely.

Elijah smiled and shook his head."Thank you, I am perfectly content for the moment, even though I have a matter of urgency to discuss with you." he put his mug down and pulled out a white envelope out of his inner suit pocket before handing it to her.

With a look of surprise, she opened it and found an invitation for Mr Smith and his guest to attend the historical conference on the second Tuesday of the month. Which was tonight. She looked up and noticed his steady gaze scrutinising her face for a reaction.

"A historical conference?" she asked. She was not aware such meetings existed, or that they would take place in Gloucestershire.

He smiled. "It is merely an excuse for old acquaintances to meet. Some of my...progeny will be present, dating back to the twelfth century. I thought it might be interesting for you to meet some of them and hear their stories."

She smiled but raised an eyebrow, knowing that was not the only reason why he was asking her. She knew him well by now to see if there was an ulterior motive or meaning to his words. He sighed but chuckled. "Alright, I admit. I often find myself bored half way through the meeting and thought the evening might be more...bearable in your presence." he admitted finally. She had an uncanny habit of making him honest with her and explain himself.

She chuckled and looked down at the invitation once more. "You see, Mr Smith, it appears to me as if you were asking me to be your date tonight." she teased him but realised she was not adverse to the idea at all. Elijah was wonderful company and if he wished to share this with her, she would gladly accept.

And there she was, making him speechless once again. Elijah wondered whether she was merely teasing or really wished for it to be a 'date', as she had called it. But after this morning's display of how comfortable she truly was around him, he decided to step out of his character and take a plunge.

"Why Miss Gilbert, would you like it to be a date? I am sure that could be easily arranged." He teased right back, but she could see he was intrigued by the idea.

"Hmmm, let me think..." she tapped her bottom lip with her index finger as she pretended to contemplate his offer. "I would be delighted, Mr Smith." she answered finally with a small wink towards him, hiding her Cheshire cat grin into her coffee.

He nodded. "Very well Miss Gilbert, I shall pick you up at seven if that is to your convenience." he offered and stood up, his mission accomplished for the morning. She escorted him to the door, the smile never leaving her face.

"That would be perfectly fine, Mr Smith. You have yourself a lovely day and I shall see you tonight." she turned to him after opening the door.

He picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Until this evening then, Miss Gilbert." He said softly, his warm breath caressing the skin of her soft petite hand before turning and leaving her apartment.

She closed the door and just stood there for a moment, processing the events of the past five minutes. They went from casual teasing to actually setting up a date through verbal foreplay. She needed to call Caroline right now, and... She paused in her thoughts and looked outside at the grey skies, realising that for the first time in almost a year, she was not merely content but actually happy. And it was all because Elijah made her feel welcome and wanted again. He made her just...feel.

...

Elena was enjoying some of her favourite O negative when she heard the knock on the door. She put her glass down and went to open it, coming face to face with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. She smiled widely and took them into her hands, allowing for their beautiful scent to envelope her senses. She looked up and noticed Elijah wearing a pleased smile, the perfectly tailored black suit and navy shirt with a casually open top button making him look very handsome.

"How did you know?" she asked as she let him inside.

"Know what?" he asked, surprised at her strange question.

She chuckled. "That wildflowers are my absolute favourite." she smiled gently and headed for the kitchen to put them in a vase, letting him admire her slender curves in a tight midnight blue silk dress that reached decently just past her knees. Without even knowing it, they matched for the evening.

"It might sound strange but honey suckle was what I smelled first in your room the night we made our first deal. Ever since then I have connected the scent with you." he answered honestly and was rewarded with a radiant smile.

Her heart-shaped face was beautifully emphasized by an elegant side chignon, her dark eyes bright. "I was just finishing dinner. Can I offer you some?" she asked, motioning at her choice of drink.

He declined with a silent shake of the head and watched her finish off the glass while arranging the flowers in a tall vase. She took the simple clutch bag from the counter and headed for her black coat. He held it for her with a pleasant smile and guided her with a hand on the small of her back to the car.

The convention was taking place at the university and very few humans were present, mostly sympathisers or hopeful new talents like Mr Makayewski. When he saw them enter, he immediately headed in their direction.

"Mr Smith, Elena." He greeted them both with a shake of the hand. "What a pleasant surprise."

Elena just chuckled. "Come on Mr Makayewski, I know you have had your suspicions." she lifted the hand with her ring.

He nodded with a pleased smiled. "And I am happy to note that I was right. Your perception of history seemed almost timeless, just like I have come to expect from your kind. It is a pleasant surprise however to see you here." he added, looking up at the stoic vampire by her side.

Elijah placed his large warm hand on the small of her back and she naturally leaned closer to his body. "Let's just say Elena and I are old acquaintances. Perhaps one day you will get to hear that particular story."

Roman just smiled. "I can only hope. You had me fooled at the seminar however, I admit."

Elena chuckled. "Will I be seeing Hayley tonight?" she asked.

Hayley was one of the post grad students, but since they were technically not breaking any laws and she was not his student, their relationship was mostly accepted, even if few knew about it. Elena was one of them due to her keen sense of smell, but saw how happy they both appeared to be and did not question it. Vampires did not have to live by human morals or conventions and while she has retained her humanity, she hardly saw the world from a moral pedestal since she was a predator herself now.

Roman looked surprised for a moment but then smiled. "I should have known you would be one of those who are aware of our relationship. But no, unfortunately she had to leave for the weekend to visit her parents. It would have been a pleasure to have someone to share the evening with however." he admitted and looked between the two of them.

Elijah's hand had slid to her hip at some point, yet his close proximity was unconsciously mirrored by her body when she stood turned slightly into his side without realising it. Roman suddenly saw two lonely pieces of puzzle that fit together perfectly, yet were looking in the wrong direction for the moment. Perhaps one day after Elijah turns him, he will meet them again on their joint way through eternity.

"If you will excuse us Roman, I am sure Elena would like a drink." Elijah nodded to the man and led her towards the bar. "And I certainly need one to get through all the necessary niceties." he muttered under his breath, very well aware that she could hear him and the answering chuckle made him smile.

"Why do you do this then if you don't really want to?" she asked softly, so their conversation remained private as he handed her a glass of red wine.

He shrugged almost imperceptibly. "I have a reputation to uphold, lovely Elena. And may I say you look more than lovely tonight. I can already see the jealous looks directed at me from my progeny, at bringing such an exquisite beauty into our midst tonight." he complimented her gallantly.

She smiled and nodded her head in appreciation at his compliment before leaning a little bit closer. "Elijah, they are watching me not because they think I look beautiful. But because they think I am Katherine." she whispered before excusing herself politely and joining her lecturer.

Elijah suddenly realised that she might have been right. She was still a doppelganger, even though in his mind she was nothing like Katerina. That did not mean others knew the distinction, some were even oblivious to the existence of another Petrova descendent. But as the evening progressed, he managed to introduce her to most of his bloodline without a hitch and Elena relaxed around the centuries old vampires. She knew she had nothing to fear from any of them by Elijah's side, but it still reminded of her times past when she was mistaken for Katherine and the memories were unpleasant.

But with Elijah by her side, she decided to try and focus on the present. He always seemed to pull her out of her thoughts with a small gesture, a change in the tone of his voice, or a small touch on her forearm or her lower back. As if subconsciously understanding why she appeared slightly distant at certain moments. What intrigued her the most was one of the vampires, about as old as Katherine who told her about the Great fire of London from a vampire's perspective. It was truly fascinating listening to firsthand accounts of events she only had the chance to learn from a book.

They left slightly early but she could see Elijah had enough of the company when he changed the wine glass for a whiskey one. The drive to her apartment was made in silence, before he escorted her up to her apartment.

She turned to him and offered a small smile. "I had a lovely time tonight, thank you for introducing me to all those of your bloodline. Their stories were, as you promised, much engaging."

He nodded his head. "I apologise for not realising what their initial response to your presence would be. As a man who knew Katerina, I would not attempt a comparison between the two of you, for there are many qualities she lacks in comparison with you, Elena. I did not realise it could make you uncomfortable."

She just shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry. I have made my peace with the whole doppelganger destiny, it just brings up memories I am not fond of. But I had a lovely time tonight, so thank you."

He picked up her hand and pressed another soft kiss to her knuckles, as was his custom. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Gilbert. I bid you a good night." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Good night, Mr Smith." she answered softly, knowing he would hear her and stepped inside her flat to get a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ready for a cheeky Elena for a change? ;) R&R lovelies and enjoy.**

**Always and forever**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

It was nearing Christmas and Elena was preoccupied with thoughts about her family. She was wondering the streets, the heavy cold rain not affecting her in the slightest apart from soaking her little black dress and leather jacket. They were all gone, apart from the little red riding hood and her big bad hybrid. She loved Caroline and missed her greatly. And of course there was Elijah. But she would not be spending her Christmas with her parents, or Aunt Jenna and Ric, or even Jeremy who called to tell her that he was spending this year's holidays with Bonnie's family. She could understand why he would want to have a normal happy Christmas, Elena just wished she knew what to do with herself during this time of the year. She would not even be stopping Damon from drinking himself into a stupor or arguing with Stefan about the Christmas decorations. Never again. No matter how hard she tried to focus on reading, or writing or any other activity, she was too distracted and ended up thinking for too many hours at a time.

Even this walk was supposed to help her clear her head, yet she spent it so deep in thought she did not even realise her feet have taken her to Elijah's mansion. She sighed and shivered slightly, the cold water dripping down her immortal flesh was not exactly pleasant. She knocked on the door and after a moment it opened to reveal a startled Henry.

"Hi." She said softly and tried to offer a smile, but it must have come off as a grimace. She striked up a quick friendship with the young wolf, sometimes helping him cook and letting him teach her his momma's recipes.

"Jesus! Elena hunni you're soaked, come on in." he pulled her inside quickly and closed the door, looking down on the stone floor as a small pool of water was already appearing beneath her dripping clothes.

"Don't move. And I will know if you do." he winked and was gone in an instant. She just chuckled at his theatrics but had to admit he was a sweetheart. His mate Matthew visited often in the evening and she had to say they were one of the cutest couples she had ever seen. Their constant bickering back and forth followed by a heated making up round was more than amusing for someone like herself. She could practically smell the pheromones rolling of both of them when they were in the same room and she found it entertaining to no end, which made her wonder how Elijah dealt with it for years.

Henry was suddenly in front of her with a large warm fluffy towel and started wringing the water out of her hair before placing the towel around it. "Those clothes will have to come off, but you will have to take that up with Elijah. I swear you are here so often he should just let you pick a room so you can leave some of your clothes here. But for now, I am sure he will let you borrow some. He's in his study as always." he motioned upstairs before pushing her towards the stairs. "Now shoo before you drip a lake down here." he smiled cheekily and she just shook her head in amusement.

"Thanks." she said softly and moved up the stairs. Usually the Original heard her coming in and would greet her at the top of the staircase but today it was empty and she wondered whether he was wrestling with thoughts as much as she was currently.

She knocked before arranging the towel on her hair into a turban so it wouldn't fall into her face. "Come in." came from behind the cherry wood and she could hear Elijah was not happy to be interrupted in his musings. Once upon a time that would have made her timid to be in his presence, but she was no longer a fragile human and quickly got used to his occasional moods. Plus, there was a burning fire in that room and she was determined to get her skin warm.

She stepped inside and closed the door, stepping closer to the fire. Elijah looked up when no one was addressing him and only now noticed the heavy scent of honeysuckle in the room, pronounced by her soaked condition.

"Elena, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, his tone full of concern and he was instantly by her side, his sharp eyes checking every inch of her from head to toe to make sure she was alright. She just smiled gently, enjoying his protectiveness. She noticed the first month after their meeting that he seemed to always pull her closer to his side when something in their environment displeased or irritated him. To her it meant a great deal, for she knew that even if unconscious, it was a sign that he cared for her more than he would usually let on. His stoicism and manners would perhaps always prevent him from voicing his concern for her well being directly, or any affection that he might hold as she suspected, but in his tone and gestures she read it clear as if it was put down black on white.

"I'm fine, just had a lot on my mind and the weather has decided to accommodate my mood." she drawled sarcastically and watched as he relaxed his stiff posture slightly, knowing that she may be in a mood but her well being was not compromised.

He just shook his head in mock aggravation at her behaviour and took the towel gently out of her hair. "Clothes. Off." he ordered, disliking seeing her shivering form. She may be a vampire and the weather would hardly affect her health but he still did not enjoy her discomfort.

Suddenly she chuckled and her eyes started twinkling. "How very forward of you, dear Elijah. Well, you've bought me dinner before, and we did go on a date a few weeks ago so I guess I can't complain. But I would have expected you to be a gentleman and help me out of them in such a case." she drawled again and he had to give it to her, her wit was truly a gem even if it made him want to silence her in a highly inappropriate way sometimes.

He just shook his head with that half smile on his face. "You know what I meant Elena, don't play coy with me. I am only trying to help."

She chuckled again, this time at his proper manners. "Loosen up a little, I was merely teasing. Though I do wonder about the women who have warmed your bed over the centuries. Taking off their own clothes surely took ages with the corset fashion, I am sure that must have been a turn on." her sarcasm was cutting today and she could not help herself before the words slipped past her lips.

She was waiting for a flash of wrath in his eyes but he merely stood behind her, taking off her soaked leather jacket before she suddenly felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. "Oh I assure you, lovely Elena, that I can be very much a gentleman in that particular situation. One of the skills I have picked up in my millennium on this Earth is how to unlace a corset in mere seconds. However, your dress seems to be much less complicated. All it would take for me is to pull a little too hard and the piece of fabric you call a dress would be no more. And we cannot have the neighbours complaining about your state of undress, now can we?" he purred in her ear softly and this time the shivers wracking her body had nothing to do with the cold.

She heard him inhale her scent softly before he was near the door the next moment. "I shall bring you some dry clothing." he said simply and left the study. Elena suddenly chuckled and started stripping the soaked clothes clinging to her frame. Their verbal encounters have been turning into a form of foreplay for a while now and she enjoyed his more predatory side. The way he sometimes ran his eyes over her form appreciatively when he thought she wasn't watching or the lazy smirk on his face accompanying an inappropriate remark roused by her own cheeky tongue. Outright voicing concern or affections? He was too much a gentleman for that. But when it came to sarcasm and sentences with an inappropriate double meaning, he was quick on his feet. He was slightly confusing her with these manners but she enjoyed both the proper man and the dangerous beast beneath the surface.

Elijah seemed to be the only one capable of making her forget her own troubled thoughts for a while and she found herself seeking his presence every other day. He never complained and always welcomed her with a warm smile, making her feel very welcome. She dropped her soaked underwear on the wet heap on the ground and pulled the towel around her body, making sure it wouldn't slip.

There was a soft wolf whistle behind her and she turned around to see Henry grinning at her from the doorway, a tray with tea and a large deliciously-smelling mug for her. "Matt sends his special hot cocoa for you, he knows how much you like it." he winked and put the tray down. "Let me get your clothes, I'll wash them and they should be all ready for you in a few hours if you need them. Can't remember the last time I handled bras and knickers though." he picked up her red lacy bra up by the strap and just look at it carefully like it would bite him any second.

Elena just chuckled, knowing he was a gold star and never had to take off a woman's bra in his life. "Careful, it's poisonous. The French have dangerous tastes." she grinned, remembering it was the set Caroline has picked for her.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "I am so glad I am gay." he muttered, which amused her even further.

Elijah walked in on the scene and just watched them for a moment, trying to decide what was more comical. Elena standing in his tidy study with that sly smirk on her lips, wrapped only in her towel looking like a wet kitten with sharp claws, or poor Henry who seemed to be trying the figure out the purpose of her brassiere.

"That is called a brassiere and is usually worn by the ladies to provide support for the soft tissue on the chest, otherwise known as breasts. I prefer to call it a nuisance however. Would that suffice as an explanation for its purpose, Henry?" he asked with clear amusement.

The poor werewolf just picked up her clothes, carefully holding the bra away from his body like a poisonous snake as he walked out of the room. Elena chuckled at his behaviour and went over to the coffee table, intent on picking up her hot cocoa to warm up.

"I wouldn't do that, sweet Elena. I think there have been enough biology lectures and revelations for one day." Elijah reminded her not so tactfully of the shortness of the towel and what it would result in if she bent over.

She straightened up and grinned his way. "Aw, I never took you for a shy man, Mr Smith." she teased good-naturedly before catching the shirt flying at her head.

"Trousers or shorts?" he asked politely as if talking about the weather.

Elena chuckled and shook her head. "Shorts please. I will warm up quicker by the fire if my skin is uncovered." she shrugged elegantly and caught what seemed to be a pair of his black underwear. She looked at the boxers for a moment, then back at him and he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, raising an eloquent eyebrow at her.

She chuckled yet again and pulled them on, underneath the towel, revealing the toned olive flesh of her thighs to his eyes. "I just thoughts old habits would die hard in your case. Men didn't use to wear underwear in your times as far as I am aware." she drawled cheekily, very much aware that it was most definitely not proper to talk about one's underwear. But he had seen her in her bathrobe before, and just now admired her lingerie set. Tit for tat, she thought. She turned away from him before shamelessly dropping the towel, revealing her naked back to him.

"The fact that I own them doesn't mean I wear them." he deadpanned, watching her button his black shirt up before rolling up the sleeves to her elbows.

She looked positively adorable in his pants and shirt too large for her slight frame, her hair slightly mused and wavy in its half dry state. She looked so young and for a moment she reminded him of a feisty little kitten again, with her sharp eyes yet relaxed appearance. He hasn't seen her this relaxed since they met all those weeks ago at the lecture and while he appreciated her usually very much kept appearance and confident manners, he treasured moments such as these when her humanity was the most apparent.

Elena took her mug and sat on the soft rug in front of the fire, her long legs stretching in front of her tantalisingly in order to let the fire warm her skin. He took a seat in the nearby armchair and poured himself some tea. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your sarcasm this evening?" he asked nonchalantly but saw her smile dropping slightly as she continued looking into the flames.

She took an unnecessary deep breath before turning to look at him. "What are you planning for Christmas?" she asked casually, but he sensed it was merely a front. Something has been bothering her for the past few days and while he was curious, he never pressed her into voicing her mind. When she needed distraction, he provided it, content to have her presence in his home more often.

He raised an eyebrow at her question and took a sip of his tea before answering. "I was merely going to stay here and work on my new publication, but other than that I am flexible if you have other suggestions for a Christmas programme." he encouraged after realising she would most likely be spending the holidays on her own and perhaps wished for company.

She nodded and looked into the fire again. A comfortable silence fell over the room for a few minutes as she watched the flickering flames and he watched her closed off expression.

"When was the last time you spent Christmas with your brother?" she asked, clearly referring to Niklaus.

"Well, let's see. It must have been some time in the 1490s, we had one of the servant girls for dinner and as a present I got daggered for a few hours because Niklaus was in a foul mood." he drawled sardonically. A year ago, she might have gasped in shock or outrage at such behaviour but now she didn't even flinch. Elijah continued before she could reply. "Am I correct in guessing that you are missing Miss Forbes?" he asked, taking another sip from his tea calmly.

She nodded silently and rolled her stiff neck around to relieve the tension in her body a bit. "I love England but it seems so dreary during this season. I would like to spend Christmas with my close friends. A snarky thousand year old hybrid is not going to stop me." she shrugged but looked at Elijah, conveying that she considered him a close friend, even though they both knew it was a bit of an understatement, and would like to spend more time with him.

He nodded. "That can be arranged, under three conditions." Elijah added with a soft smirk.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "My my, aren't we demanding?" she teased. "Let's hear the conditions then." she said and turned towards him, her face all business.

He put his cup down, his attention on her alone. "Condition number one, no servants for dinner." he said seriously but could see the corners of her mouth twitching slightly with the effort not to smile.

She nodded. "Agreed. Condition number two?" she asked nonchalantly.

"If I see a dagger and white oak ash, you will have to fend for yourself."

This time she could not help the chuckle slipping from her lips, but nodded silently.

"Condition number three, you will pick a room tonight that will be at your disposal and you will move a part of your wardrobe here for whenever you decide to stay over." he added lastly and watched her attempt at hiding a smile by taking a sip from her mug.

"Do these conditions sound agreeable, Miss Gilbert?" he asked, his face still serious.

She looked at him, mockingly contemplating his words before nodding. "While I find your invitation to half move in with you after only one date slightly inappropriate if amusing, I agree to your conditions. You have yourself a deal, Mr Smith." she teased.

His face relaxed into his typical half smile as they continued their evening in companionable silence.

Of course Elijah had a private jet. Why wouldn't he? She shook her head in amusement and got inside for the short flight to Paris. They have agreed to let Klaus know of their visit, since they will be guests in his apartment but Caroline was to stay in the dark. Elena wanted to surprise her best friend, whom she hasn't seen once in almost a year and a half. She has taken great consideration with her gifts this year and was looking forward to spending the season in a new country. She has never been to France before and therefore could not wait to experience the new culture by her best friend's side.

They landed at Charles de Gaulle international in the early morning hours, a car with a chauffeur waiting for them. She instantly fell in love with the beautiful city full of lights and snow, even though she found herself preferring the much more simple and narrow streets of England. But she could see why Caroline loved it here so much. Was it worth's the hybrid's company? Not for her, but her blonde friend seemed to be content living in close quarters with the beastly man.

They arrived at an old looking apartment building near the Eiffel Tower and were lead upstairs to a grand double story apartment. Klaus was waiting for them with that slightly feral smile of his. He welcomed Elijah with a one armed embrace the older Original did not seem to care for too much, before his gaze turned to Elena. Her shoulders were squared and chin raised defiantly in preparation for any comments he might throw at her.

"I often wonder how it is that you Petrova women seem to have a hold over my brother." he drawled, his smile positively lascivious.

Elijah was ready for such insinuations and was about to casually hint at his brother's affections for a baby vampire of his own, but Elena beat him to it.

"It's a skill." she deadpanned, her face completely dispassionate.

Elijah smirked by her side while Klaus' laughter filled the parlour. "You are much more amusing as a vampire than a human blood bag. You know it was nothing personal of course." He grinned cheekily, those dimples of his riling her up.

"Of course not." she smiled and took his offered hand before kneeling him the groin with lightning speed. Neither man have expected her to do such a thing, but Niklaus seemed more amused than angered to Elijah's great relief.

"Nothing personal, I hope you understand." Elena smiled sweetly at the laughing hybrid and Elijah felt a completely irrational wave of arousal at the display. She was magnificent. Niklaus could have ended her the moment he was back upright but she did not seem to care. Either that or she realised the hybrid would not hurt her with Caroline under the same roof.

And speaking of the devil; the sleepy blonde appeared at the staircase. "What is going on in he-" she suddenly stopped at the sight of a grinning Elena and both women were instantly in the middle of the room in a tight hug.

"ELENA! What are you doing here?" Caroline squealed happily.

Elena just chuckled. Her companion could see she was extremely happy but remained calmed as usual. "Merry Christmas, Care. Surprise!" she smiled, glad she did not have to breathe. The blonde was only a year older than her but just a little bit stronger with her hugs.

"I can't believe you are here! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! And I so need to take you sight-seeing and shopping! You will love it here, I swear, it's so amazing..." Caroline was dragging her up the stairs and the brunette let her, chuckling along the way. She turned to Elijah and mouthed 'help' before disappearing round the corner.

The men remained standing the parlour and Elijah sighed. "Actually now that I think of it, the dagger seems like a pleasant prospect..." he muttered to himself, already heading for the liquor cabinet.

The hybrid followed him with an amused smile, thankful that Caroline had someone else to chat with and that he had his brother by his side at least for the holidays again.

**AN: Like? Let me know ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To my dearest fan club, thank you. For your continuous support and encouraging reviews ;) Now my lovelies, chapter 4. For your pleasure, from yours truly.**

**- Raven**

Elena walked the corridors of the apartment silently, a mug of coffee in her hand. She was wearing her long black silk chemise, all ready for bed but her mind would not give her rest. Finally a moment of peace, considering Caroline passed out about half an hour ago, exhausted from all the bouncing she's been doing for the past week. She chuckled, remembering their shopping trips, an excited Caroline dragging her from one boutique to another and Elena had to admit, French fashion did have class to it.

They shopped, they talked, and they even picked out a Christmas tree for the large sitting room because the blonde would not hear of Christmas without a tree. What made her grin widely was the memory of walking into the living room only to see the tree standing, Caroline giving out orders and Klaus gritting his teeth, ready to rip the girl apart. Not only was he a thousand year old hybrid helping a baby vamp decorate a Christmas tree, he was wearing a cute red hat with a white fluffy ball while doing it. She was leaning against the wall in tears, laughing so hard but not minding Klaus' murdering look, knowing she would die happily after seeing his 'Christmas humiliation'. Elijah was unfortunately not present for that particular moment but when she later told him about the whole affair, she could see the pleased lazy smirk spreading on his lips, his eyes holding a light a vindication.

She turned a corner in her wandering and got lost in her thoughts yet again. Last night's Christmas dinner was... an interesting affair to say the least. She had to roll her eyes at the mere memory of it.

_Caroline made her wear one of the new red dresses she had bought, while the blonde herself went for forest green. _

"_You know, Christmas colours. It will be fun! Nik and Elijah are already family, and the two of us are technically family, so we call all be family together!" the blonde smiled happily, humming to herself as they got ready together._

_Elena was seriously contemplating learning how to whittle just to make a stake for herself. She loved Caroline dearly but she could not remember her being this exuberant about Christmas ever. And knowing Elijah, his thoughts were mirroring hers, just with the slight alteration of finding a dagger instead._

_Finally they went downstairs to the living room, to join the men in a little aperitif before dinner. Klaus was openly admiring her best friend and Elena wanted to wipe that smirk off his face before she noticed Elijah wearing a twin expression, his eyes aimed at her. She felt like the last sane person in the room. It was obvious that both of them were beautiful in their own right, but that did not mean they had to be appraised the instant they walked into a room._

_She managed to pull a slightly sardonic smile on her lips and walked to Elijah's side, who immediately kissed her knuckles gently and handed her a glass of red wine laced with her favourite._

"_May I say red suits you very well, lovely Elena." He offered, smiling teasingly. She was used to his compliments but knew that now he was merely hinting at the night when he was subjected to Henry inspecting her red lingerie._

"_A stake in the chest would suit me much better about now." her smile was sugar sweet but her eyes betrayed her. "Know of some wood I could find around here?" she asked, noticing his instantly amused smirk._

_She suddenly realised how her phrasing sounded and rolled her eyes at his dirty mind. He may have been all proper with her once upon a time but she had learned how to see his true nature just underneath the surface over the past few months of their closer friendship._

"_Pervert." she quipped and tried to hide her smile by taking a sip from her glass, letting the delicious warmth of human life force spread through her immortal veins._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about my dear." he offered nonchalantly as he led her to the table for dinner._

"_Of course you wouldn't." she smiled sweetly, and took her seat as he pushed her chair in._

_They were sitting at a round table, only the four of them, the girls facing each other and a large turkey was placed on the table between them. They no longer needed the human food but it was always an enjoyment to let their enhanced taste buds appreciate the cooking. _

"_Ah, such a shame we no longer really have servants or slaves. They were much better dinner than a dead bird." Drawled Klaus, his smirk aimed at Elijah in a clear provocation._

"_We could always find you someone pretty on the street, wrap a nice red bow around her neck. I am sure you are fond of presents, the spoiled hybrid that you are. I hear you prefer blondes these days, or would like a bit of change?" Elena quipped nonchalantly from her seat as she placed a piece of the tender meat into her mouth. _

_Elijah was silently clapping to her for her efforts in his mind, his facial expression closed off in order not to betray his amusement._

_Caroline gave her a disapproving look from across the table before getting back to her meal. Klaus merely chuckled, looking at the feisty Petrova descendent on his right._

"_As lovely as that thought is, I would not wish to inconvenience you. As it is custom for a guest to bring a present for the host, I shall be satisfied with only one good will gesture." he announced flamboyantly._

_Elena finished chewing and took a sip of her wine, answering in her own time. "Well of course, customs must be kept. I spent the longest ten seconds of my life deciding whether to buy you socks in neon orange or lime green, hoping at least one of the colours would make you look a bit less dead." she smiled sweetly. "Oops, there I go spoiling the surprise, how rude of me." _

_By this time, Elijah's mind was giving her a full on standing ovation for her magnificent performance. He always knew she would grow into a fierce verbal sparring partner but the way she took on his brother was too good for words. _

"_Elena." Caroline hissed at her from across the table._

_The brunette just smiled at her innocently before going back to her meal. It was safe to say that by the end of the affair, Klaus was ready to tear into a throat, Caroline was completely exasperated like a teacher watching over kindergarten children, Elijah was mentally laughing his ass off and Elena was ready to stake herself to put herself out of this misery. _

She had wanted to leave England but found herself missing it, and while it was great to see her best friend, spending time with her came at the cost of being around the unbearable hybrid king. She smiled softly, Damon would have been proud of how she held her own these days. When you have no one to rely on but yourself, you learn quickly.

She noticed light shining from beneath the library door and came closer, noticing the smell of Elijah's cologne in the air. She pushed the door open silently and padded barefoot into the comfortable looking room, the smell of parchment and aged books a balm to her soul. She noticed Elijah sitting at the table but had to blink for a moment just to make sure it was really him. He was wearing a pair of grey sleeping trousers, but his broad toned back was fully on display for her eyes to feast on. While his tailored suits never hid his physique, they did not reveal much either. And while Elijah had seen her in various state of undress before, she had never seen him looking anything but his impeccable self. It almost made him seem more open, more human...

She stepped closer and suddenly found herself wishing she could touch him. He would always kiss her hand or pull her closer by the waist in a social setting, yet they have never disrupted any other physical barriers before. She wondered whether his skin would be as warm as his lips that so often touched her knuckles. Unconsciously her hand ended up on the top of his spine as she leaned over his shoulder to look what he was working on.

Elijah shuddered slightly, realising he got so lost in his translation that he did not notice her presence until her petite warm hand touched his flesh. It has been too long since he last seeked out female companionship and a touch such as this was more pleasant than Elena could realise.

"Can't sleep?" he asked casually, his hand never faltering in its smooth cursive movement over the paper.

"No." She answered simply. "What are you working on?" she asked, trying to look at the writing from her position behind his shoulder. He moved the chair slightly and patted his thigh in a casual gesture, without realising the implications of it first. It seemed natural to have her in his personal space, which would also mean her scent would be closer to his sensitive nose.

Elena would have never expected him to cross the physical lines so quickly with her, but took it as a sign of trust and perhaps a wish for the comfort of physical closeness with another being. She stepped around his leg and seated herself on his thigh, looking at the papers spread on the table. "Translating Norwegian again?" she smiled, knowing it was his native language.

He nodded and continued writing as she looked over his research. She offered him her mug and without thinking about it he took if from her hand and took a long drink from the bitter liquid. She was amused at how distracted he seemed to be by his work. First not noticing her presence, then inviting her to sit practically in his lap and now drinking coffee from the same mug as she did. Very peculiar for him, yet not unwelcome.

She finished off the rest of her drink and placed the mug at the end of the table before picking up one of the documents. It looked to be written in stanzas so she presumed it was a poem of sorts. While she did not have the skill to understand the language, she could appreciate its beauty nonetheless.

"Dei store stormane

har du attum deg.

Dí¥ spurde du ikkje

kvi du var til,

kvar du kom ifrí¥ eller kvar du gjekk,

du berre var i stormen,

var i elden.

Men det gjeng an í¥ leva

i kvardagen òg,

den grí¥ stille dagen,

setja potetor, raka lauv

og bera ris,

det er so mangt í¥ tenkja pí¥ her i verdi,

eit manneliv strekk ikkje til.

Etter strævet kan du steikja flesk

og lesa kinesiske vers.

Gamle Laertes skar klunger

og grov um fikentrei,

og let heltane slí¥st ved Troja."

He whispered the lines in her ear and she found herself completely enthralled by the beautifully sounding language. She should get a literature degree one day because it seemed very much worth it if she was to study such sublime works. She leaned her head against his shoulder, the slightly salty scent of his skin and his spicy cologne pronounced so close to his neck. He placed a hand around her waist as usual, yet this time his fingers seemed to squeeze the curve of her side gently.

"It's beautiful, what is it?" she asked softly.

"It is a poem by Olav Hauge, 20th century Norwegian poet. Would you like to hear the translation?" he asked softly, enjoying the tickle of her long hair against his skin. She looked comfortable in such close proximity and he had to admit he enjoyed her presence greatly.

"Yes please." He could hear the smile in her voice and feel the slight movement of the cheek pressed into his shoulder.

"You've left the big storms

behind you now.

You didn't ask then

why you were born,

where you came from, where you were going to,

you were just there in the storm,

in the fire.

But it's possible to live

in the everyday as well,

in the grey quiet day,

set potatoes, rake leaves,

carry brushwood.

There's so much to think about here in the world,

one life is not enough for it all.

After work you can fry bacon

and read Chinese poems.

Old Laertes cut briars,

dug round his fig trees,

and let the heroes fight on at Troy."

She smiled, the vibrations from his throat combined with the sound of his deep baritone very soothing to both her ears and her frazzled soul.

"He was right, one life is not enough for it all..." she whispered. "I used to wish to be human again after my transition, but now I just enjoy the fact that I can find so much beauty in this rotten world." she smiled and felt the paper being taken out of her hands so she let them drop into her lap.

"Have you slept at all tonight?" he asked softly, noticing it was almost 4 in the morning.

Elena just chuckled. "No, but I was close to singing a lullaby for Caroline so she would finally fall asleep at least for a couple of hours. Soon the Christmas morning terror begins, and trust me when I say terror."

She felt more than heard Elijah chuckling as well. "Young Miss Forbes has many great talents, her uncanny ability to murder a soul with her talking and pink nail polish may one day come handy. After all, blood is a bit difficult to wash out of clothes, especially Gucci's creations she seems to be so fond of." he drawled sardonically.

Elena slapped his chest playfully but did no pull her hand away, instead laying her small warm palm against his undead heart. The soft hair covering his chest tickled her nerve endings pleasantly and she smiled. "She is my best friend, careful with all the praise." She quipped but then sighed. "I know what you mean. We grew up together; she is my family and has been for a long time. But sometimes she acts like the old human Caroline and drives me up the wall. I doesn't change the fact that I love her, just makes me glad she is indulging in Paris while I enjoy the quiet ways of England." She smiled. They have both changed so much and while their bond would always be strong, without Bonnie as the buffer between them, it was occasionally difficult.

"I miss home..." she whispered, knowing Elijah would understand her sentiment and know she meant England, not her human home.

His hand slipped into her hair, playing with it in a soothing manner and she let herself feel comforted by the simple yet sweet gesture. It has been almost a year and a half since her transition, since Stefan and Damon, and she felt it was time for her to move on. What was the point of eternity without someone by your side to share it with?

"I know, lovely Elena. Do not worry, only a few more days left a we will be home after the New Year celebrations are over." He reassured her before deciding on a change of topic. "Did you really buy my brother socks?" he chuckled suddenly.

She grinned against his skin. "No, but I could not help myself last night. You know he makes me want to stake myself just to escape his presence. I did consider painting him a dagger though, since he seems to be found of both art and the weapon itself, but I couldn't even draw to save my life as a human, much less now." she drawled sarcastically.

Elijah chuckled. "Will I be getting a Christmas present as well from your lovely self?" he asked teasingly but wondered whether the gifts he had picked for her would be appreciated.

She straightened up slightly in his arms, her eyes glistening with warmth as she closed the distance between them and placed a gentle yet firm kiss on his slightly parted lips. He responded immediately, the taste of her sweet lips just as good as her blood and he could not help himself pulling her closer into his body when she deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored every crevice sensually for a few long moments before she pulled away gently with a last soft peck to the corner of his mouth. "One of your presents. Happy Christmas Elijah." she smiled and stood up, heading for the door.

"I shall meet you by the Christmas tree." he smiled at her retreating back, enjoying the elegant movement of silk over her curves.

"I will be the one in black." she winked teasingly and turned a corner at the sound of his laughter.

...

Elena was not happy to be woken up at 6 in the morning by the bouncing blonde on her bed. After shooing her downstairs to go annoy Klaus, she sighed and pulled on her bathrobe, not bothering with much clothing since Caroline was in her pyjamas as well. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Elijah, bless his immortal soul, was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase with a cup of coffee and a tight little smile which told her he was not happy to have been woken up either.

"Sleep well?" she asked sweetly just to tease him and he growled at her playfully before pulling her to his side and leading her to the living room.

Klaus was sitting on the sofa, glaring daggers (_pun intended, supplied Elena's cheeky mind_) at the bouncing blonde, who was already spreading the gifts into four piles. Hers was of course the biggest with Klaus' not too far behind and Elena had a few more pieced than Elijah. But he would never complain, considering he got the best Christmas gift of all a few hours ago in the library.

Elena joined Elijah on the sofa and they started slowly opening their presents one by one while watching Caroline tear into hers excitedly with amusement. She received a respectful nod from Klaus who found the bottle of rare 1920s whiskey from her. She took some of Damon's private collection with her to England and indulged herself occasionally. This one was apparently one of Stefan's favourites so she decided to pass it on to the one who had made him a ripper once more. Oh the irony...

She also accepted the exited hugs from Caroline for some English fashion and the tickets for London fashion week. Elijah tried not to wince as the squealing blonde was right next him but smiled at her so she bounced back to her pile. Elena received a painting of Mystic Falls from Klaus, some clothing and cosmetics from Caroline, which left three presents from Elijah. She looked at him and noticed the two presents from her were left unwrapped as well.

"Ladies first." he smiled.

"Which one shall I start with?" she chuckled. They were all various sizes and seemed of different density as well.

"The middle one." He winked.

She unwrapped it and gasped upon seeing the first edition of Burroughs' _Naked Lunch_ in the soft paper tissue. She pulled it out, caressing the weathered cover and cracked it open gently, smelling the beautiful scent of an aged book. "It is beautiful, thank you." she said softly.

He kissed her knuckles and motioned for the smallest one next. She gently tore off the paper to find a jewellery case. She opened the top slowly and smiled at the simple white gold chain with a teardrop ruby pendant. He knew her simple tastes so well, it was gorgeous.

"To symbolise your new life force." offered Elijah and she smiled at him radiantly.

"Well, Mr Smith. Would you do the honours?" she passed him the case and lowered the robe slightly off her shoulders so he would have better access to her neck. He closed the clasp and placed it on the back of her neck, his fingers gently rubbing the top of her spine for a moment in a fond gesture. She pulled the robe up again but leaned into his side affectionately.

She picked up the last one and found a simple black leather journal. Upon opening it, she discovered poetry, written in his tidy cursive. The journal was filled with different pieces, Norwegian on the left and English translation on the right side. It must have taken him quite a while to write all of these down. Right in the middle, she found a dried honeysuckle flower pressed in between the pages and caressed it tenderly. All of his gifts were thoughtful and very personal to her and in a sense to them both as well. She picked up his hand and pressed a kiss into his palm, leaning her cheek into his warm touch. "Thank you, they are all so very wonderful."

He smiled at her, pleased with her reaction and reached for the presents he received from her.

"Well Miss Gilbert, which one shall I open first?" he asked teasingly.

She pointed at the smaller one and he opened it slowly just like she did with hers, only to find what seemed to be a manuscript. _The First by Elena Gilbert. _He looked at her with surprise and for the first time noticed her slight nervousness.

"I have always wanted to be a writer but never got the chance before. I have been working on it for a few months now. It is fiction, about a family who were the first of their kind, and a little boy who learns not to fear monsters but understand them and embrace the world around him, no longer living in the imaginary. It is not properly edited yet, but I wanted you to have the first ever printed copy. There is a special dedication." she said softly and watched him turn the page.

_It is not compassion, as you have once told me. My gift is your affection. And I shall carry it with me, always and forever. _

Elijah was momentarily speechless as he looked at the words. He felt truly humbled and honoured by this young woman, for such a precious gift.

"Thank you, I shall treasure it dearly. It is perfect." he smiled softly and rubbed her cheek bone gently in appreciation.

He reached for the second one, bracing himself for whatever might possibly be inside. It was clear by now that Elena has put a great deal of thought into her gifts for him and he wondered what was the long slim case in front of him hiding. He opened it carefully and froze in his seat. Staring him in the face was the sword he wielded over a thousand years ago when he was still human. Niklaus, Rebekah and himself left the village with empty hands, to get rid of the reminders of their old life and start a new phase. Elijah often found himself reminiscing of the simple days of his human youth and this sword was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"How...did you manage to get this?" he asked, his voice awed as his fingers caressed the Ehwaz rune symbolising his name initial carved into the handle.

"I have my ways. When I saw the rune, I thought it might possibly yours, the age fit with your origin." She answered softly, enjoying the rapture in his eyes at the sight of his sword.

"Words cannot express..." he started but did not finish, merely turning to look at her, his eyes telling her the whole story.

She caressed his cheek gently. "No words are necessary. I am merely happy about your reunion." she smiled affectionately.

"MISTLETOE!" Caroline's shouting interrupted their tender moment. They looked up and noticed that as they shifted on the sofa, they were sitting directly beneath the infernal plant.

Elijah chuckled and pulled her close to his chest, his lips covering hers before she had time to protest at the stupidity of the custom. Once she felt his lips pressing into hers with controlled passion, she forgot about any objections and gave herself over to the feeling. This kiss felt like a beginning to them both, the real beginning of their eternity. Their paths were now forever crossed.

**AN: One more chapter to come my lovelies xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here it is my lovelies, the last chapter of this cute little story. Much love for the reviews and support.**

**Always and Forever**

**- Raven**

**10 YEARS LATER**

Elijah walked towards the front door of his mansion, sipping a cup of coffee, intent on getting the mail and his morning paper when he came across a ball of black fur.

"Well good morning Oscar." He smiled at the adorable 4 months old kitten and picked it up, letting it purr against his shirt.

He smiled at him fondly, remembering the afternoon when they went to the shelter so Elena could pick some sort of an animal. She called it getting a pet to fill the house a bit more, he thought it was compensation since they would never have children but held his tongue not willing to voice such a thought in her presence. And there she found this barely standing kitten that someone almost drowned, black fur and bright blue eyes and she almost purred along with the kitten as she held him. And so they had one more troublemaker in the household. Elena named him Oscar, after Wilde who was one of her all time favourite authors.

Believe it or not, Oscar adored Henry and Matt as well, even though he was a cat. It was quite entertaining watching the wolf feeding the kitten some milk before cuddling him and playing in the garden, carefully watching over the kitten's explorations. The most enjoyable however was watching Elena crooning over little Oscar. He would often meow at her feet just so she would pick him up and he could make himself comfortable on her chest. If Elijah didn't consider being jealous of a kitten utterly ridiculous, he probably would be. Elena's chest was his favourite resting place as well and considered himself as the one having monopoly on it.

He chuckled as Oscar climbed on top of his shoulder and carefully picked up the mail, noticing two heavy cream envelopes, one for them each. He opened his and grinned widely. Oh this was going to be good. He put Oscar down and called for Henry.

"Please take this envelope up to Elena. And a word of advice, Henry. You give it to her, run as fast as you can and take Oscar outside into the garden to play at least for an hour until I manage to distract her enough." Henry looked worried but did as he was told.

Elijah walked back into the dining room and sat down, opening his paper as he listen to Elena's tired sighs from upstairs. She has been working on her PhD from English Literature for the last four years now and it has been straining, but as long as she found it rewarding, he was happy to help or hinder in any she wanted him to. She had moved in with him officially a few months after that fateful Christmas, and while she claimed her own study upstairs, she was more than happy to join him in the master bedroom for the comforts of sleeping in his arms. Their lives were peaceful, filled with studies, quiet evenings and occasional travelling before they always returned, missing their home. It was their home now and that thought made him smile into his coffee.

He just noticed Henry rushing past him with a meowing Oscar as he heard the sound of ripping envelope upstairs. She was reading...processing...and 3...2...1...

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

He winced slightly at the volume of the profanity but chuckled nevertheless. It has always amused him how collected Elena has become over the years, rarely letting her language slip. Well, apart from a few times in the bedroom but he actually appreciated it in such an environment.

He could hear her rushing down the stairs and a moment later she was standing in the doorway, the creamy envelope shaking in her hand. She looked tired, wearing his shirt barely buttoned halfway and a pair of shorts for comfort while she worked continuously for the past 30 hours. She was adorable even in her rage and all he wanted to do was distract her from studying yet again.

"She has gone completely crazy! Vampires CAN go crazy, right?" she asked, completely shocked.

Elijah shrugged. "Of course we can, but Caroline was hardly the safest vampires to be around even before this. I saw it coming for a while now; you know how persistent my brother can be." Elijah chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" she looked at him, completely shocked but appeared a little bit calmer than a few moments ago. "Honestly Elijah, he can give her his credit card, drag her all over the world and warm her bed for all I care. But marriage?" she shook her head incredulously, throwing the invitation on the table.

Elijah cocked his head to the side. "So what you are saying is that you would rather he kept her by his side, treating her almost like a paid companion instead making an honest woman out of her and marrying her?" he narrowed his eyes slightly. "What is really bothering you Elena, you are not usually like this." he said softly and patted his thigh in a familiar gesture now.

But she stubbornly remained standing, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't trust him. How can you expect someone who has no sense of commitment or morality to share a life with someone like Caroline? And faithfulness for the whole of eternity? I don't think so..." she muttered darkly.

They made have buried the hatchet with Klaus, so to speak and played nice but that did not mean Elena has forgiven him for everything he had done to her and their town. Elijah was suddenly standing in front of her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Talk to me, Elena." He said softly. They have had many painful discussions over the years. Revealing the gory past on Elijah's part and the emotional turmoil Elena had to go through, but they have learnt to trust in each other and seek comfort from their bond of companionship and love.

Elena sighed tiredly and uncrossed her arms only to loop the around his neck. He bent down slightly and picked her up by the thighs effortlessly, carrying her to the table. He sat her down on the smooth surface and stepped close in between her spread legs to hold her face tenderly. "What is wrong?" he asked once again.

She closed her eyes for a moment, not liking showing such weakness even in front of her lover. "I feel like I am losing her to him. I know, it sounds completely silly and irrational. She is my family and we are both going to live forever so why should I worry, right? But...I don't want her to get hurt. After the whole fiasco with Matt when she turned, then Tyler and that wolf girl, I just want her to be happy." She said softly.

He rubbed her cheek tenderly. "And what makes you think Niklaus does not make her happy? He is one of the least patient creatures I know, yet with her he seems to have the patience of a saint. It took him two years of intense courting to persuade her on a date, and three more to allow him anywhere near her bedroom. For us, time has a different meaning yet I think she was able to consider this carefully before making a decision to trust my brother."

Elena shook her head softly. "I come from a family where marriage is a commitment, a promise, not merely a legal necessity. Caroline is the same, even though her parents did divorce and father was gay. It was something we have been brought up to dream about since we were little girls. It seems so foolish now, realising all the human social conventions. But there is still the human part of us that sometimes cannot resist wanting what we once did."

She understood it was more difficult for Elijah to grasp, considering he was a human such a long time ago but knew he would try to see where she was coming from. He nodded and kissed her gently.

"Why don't you give him the benefit of the doubt, help your best friend plan the wedding of her dreams to make her happy and I promise to teach you how to whittle in case my brother steps out of line?" he winked.

She chuckled and instantly relaxed. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Alright, you have yourself a deal, Mr Smith. Now, I need to get back to that blasted paper." she groaned and made to get up but instead found herself lying on the table, his strong frame hovering inches above her face.

"Not so fast, Miss Gilbert. I didn't have any breakfast yet and I find myself...hungry this morning." He purred close to her ear now.

She chuckled. "Is this when your true colours as a sexist nuisance are revealed and you ask me to make you a sandwich? Because I warn you, I do not take kindly to such manners." Elena drawled sarcastically but a gasp tore out of her throat the next moment as his hand shamelessly slipped into her shorts and stroked her nether lips gently.

He hummed softly as he felt the moisture gathering at her twitching entrance. "Now why would I disgrace my taste buds with a sandwich when I have this delicious spread ready for me right where I want it?" he whispered huskily into her ear as one of his long fingers slipped inside her quivering heat.

Her back arched off the table and he took the opportunity to rip the few buttons holding her shirt together before diving for her delicious rosy buds, begging for his attention already.

"Fuck, Elijah please..." she whimpered. It had been a whole week since he has taken pleasure from her and that was far too long for them both. Their heightened senses ensured that they could not get enough of each other and while her PhD was important to her, depriving them both off their pleasure has taken its toll on their control.

He loved hearing her swear in moments of passion, when he stripped her of all the careful control she had built around her body and heart. No one could make her scream the way he did and his male pride swelled at the thought as he pulled the shorts off her body and dived for the sweet nectar of desire. She was writhing in pleasure on top of the polished table, letting him claim her like no one had ever before. While the Salvatores may have treated her with tender care, he knew she was not made of porcelain and his tongue devoured her in the all consuming passion that came with their species.

A moan of completion slipped past her lips as his tongue laved her quivering inner muscles and drank her with relish as if it he did not need any other sustenance for life. She lay back, catching her breath, the intense pleasure still coursing through her veins when she felt him pressing inside her inch by glorious inch. She groaned, the feeling of being filled so perfectly would never get old.

Elijah slid home with a satisfied little growl, her wet heat tightened by her recent orgasm and he could no longer hold back his desire for her. "One...whole...week...without...this...do...not...do...that...to...me...again..." he punctuated each word with a punishing thrust, touching her so deeply she was mewling with pleasure.

"I won't...just...please..." she moaned softly as he sped up his thrusts, her nails digging into his strong forearms as he practically bent her in half just to get as close to her as possible. The table was shaking slightly under the pressure of his immortal thrusts yet neither of them noticed as they fell into oblivion, the pleasure gripping them both in vice grip.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt Elijah's forehead press into her breast bone, her finger automatically finding his chestnut locks and carded through them soothingly. "We need to...do this again sometime soon...I have always liked this table..." she chuckled, her breathing slowing down.

He chuckled against her heated skin and pressed a soft kiss into the valley between her soft breasts. "If you think I am done with you already, you are sorely mistaken..." he growled.

She cupped his cheek gently. "I'm sorry, my sweet Elijah. I just need to finish this PhD madness and then we can go on a holiday. Somewhere warm, for at least two weeks..." she suggested.

He kissed her tenderly. "I shall arrange it closer to the time. And you need to call Miss Forbes about the wedding preparations, you are not getting out of it." He chuckled at her slightly sour expression.

Her lips however turned into a devious smile the next moment. "I might need some more persuading before I commit myself to such madness." She sat up slowly, shrugging off the remains of her shirt, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

He raised an imperial eyebrow at her words, but his hands were already pulling her dripping core closer to his newly awakening manhood.

"I thought you needed to get back to your work." he teased, his blunt teeth nibbling on her shoulder.

"I might have to be persuaded into finishing that as well. You better get started Mr Smith." She purred, pressing her soft chest into his toned one, relishing the soft tickling feeling of his chest hair.

He picked her up effortlessly and carried her up into their bedroom to do just that, knowing she would not be seeing the papers for the rest of the day.

Henry picked Oscar up and carried the purring kitten into the house. "See, I know you can hear them as well as I do, but I doubt you really understand what they are actually doing. Don't get me wrong, they are both wonderful people, but I am so glad I won't have to spend eternity listening to THAT." He sighed slightly dramatically, a soft meow his only response.

FIN

**AN: That is all for this story from me, my lovelies. Should be posting a new story Monday or Tuesday, even though it remains questionable whether it will be and Elejah one ;) xx**


End file.
